


It's All in Your Head

by RachelCraft



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BRAIN SEX, M/M, Mind Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing Venom, but not really, dom venom, no physical stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCraft/pseuds/RachelCraft
Summary: His voice wobbled as a sudden throb of arousal pulsed in his abdomen. His shoulders crumpled inwards and his breath hitched at the unexpected feeling. But just as soon as it came, it was gone again. Eddie took in a deep lungful of air, his shoulders still around his ears."What the- what was that!?"We are exploring."Exploring what!?" He hissed.Your brain."Vee, no-!"_______Venom decides to use a shortcut in Eddie's brain to make more of those wonderful sex chemicals.





	It's All in Your Head

Venom was bored. They had been bored all afternoon. Eddie has spent the entire time working on something that they couldn't get interested in. Something about high level corruption, bribes, tax evasion yadda, yadda, yadda. There weren't even any bodies involved or any bad guys they could eat.

They were restless and they were hungry. Not for food though. They wanted more of the delectable chemicals Eddie's brain made when he orgasmed. They were the best kind of chemicals all wrapped up in love and satisfaction. But Eddie wouldn't let them have them as often as they would have liked.

It had to be night time, had to be in the bedroom, had to be when he was 'in the mood'. And they had to do all that physical stimulation just to get there. Not that they minded that so much. Eddie's body was a symphony of sensitive nerve endings that just begged for their attention and rewarded them greatly when they gave it. Usually were happy to give it, but right now, they just wanted the end result.

Eddie gave an involuntary shudder. If he had picked up on any of Venom's thoughts it didn't show. It did however stop him from working.

He gave a long lazy stretch and Venom materialised above his head.

"Hey love." He looked up at them with those dopey eyes of his. How they adored them. "How about a chocolate run?"

Venom looked to the box on the counter. It was practically full.

**We already have chocolate.**

"Yeah, but I'm feeling like stretching my legs. And I have to keep my darling fed." He reached up and gave them a gentle scratch under the chin. They were not going to complain about getting more chocolate.

Venom was quiet the entire time to Mrs Chen's. Normally Eddie didn't mind the odd bit of solitude, but they had barely spoken all day and he missed his bodymate's running commentary.

He entered the store and offered a wave to Mrs C, who was currently on the phone speaking rapid Mandarin. She acknowledged his presence but nothing more. Eddie headed straight for the candy isle.

"Hey love, you're being quiet today."

**We are thinking.**

"Oh yeah? What about? Anything good?"

He idly picked up a few bars and tried to decide between flavours.

**We are thinking about us.**

"Aww, that's sweEEEettt!"

His voice wobbled as a sudden throb of arousal pulsed in his abdomen. His shoulders crumpled inwards and his breath hitched at the unexpected feeling. But just as soon as it came, it was gone again. Eddie took in a deep lungful of air, his shoulders still around his ears.

"What the- what was that!?"

**We are exploring.**

"Exploring what!?" He hissed.

**Your brain.**

"Vee, no-!"

He was cut off as another throb pulsed through his body, this one stronger than the last. The chocolate fell to the floor as Eddie clung to the shelf edge, his insides filling with a deep twisting heat. His hips shifted backwards and his thighs clamped together, as though that would stop some outside invader from causing these sensations. His eyes screwed shut as shame an embarrassment made themselves known.

And then again it was gone, like nothing had happened. Eddie was actually gasping now. Thank god there was no one else in the shop.

"Vee, cut it out!"

**Not yet.**

"Eddie? You okay down there?" Mrs Chen's voice called out.

"Fine! Fine. We're fine!"

He lamely waved a hand above the shelves for her to see. She returned to her phone call.

"Vee! Do not make me cum inside Mrs Chen's! She'll never let us back!" He hurriedly spat.

**Okay. We will not make you cum.**

That really wasn't the sentence he wanted to hear.

He doubled over as all of the internal muscles in his lower body clenched at next wave. That was when the first moan escaped his lips. He couldn't help it. The heat had spread from his abdomen all through his torso now, he could feel it in his temples. Everything was starting to go presently fuzzy around the edges. The throbbing was lasting longer, like he was in the middle of a beautiful wet dream, slowly building up to the finish. But just as he was leaning into it, just when he had made peace with the fact that this was happening, Venom snatched it all away.

He came back to cold reality and swallowed hard. He was in a crouch, his fingers digging deep in to his thighs. Fuck, he was so hot now. He had expected to find a growing tightness in his jeans, but there was nothing. His cock was still completely soft.

**All in your mind Eddie.**

Venom sounded smug. Eddie really hoped Mrs Chen hadn't heard his moaning. She'd never let him live it down, that was if she didn't ban him for life.

"No more chocolate for you." Eddie hissed through clenched teeth.

**We have plenty at home** , came the self-satisfied reply.

Slowly Eddie stood, his face feeling flushed, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His mind might've cooled off, but his body was feeling the accumulated effects. And he'd be lying if he said it wasn't pretty amazing. He just didn't want to do this in public.

"Will you at least allow me to _get_ home before you continue?"

**Hmm, we will consider it.**

They were enjoying this way too much. Whatever strings they were pulling inside his brain were having all the desired effects. At first Venom had just wanted to get to the end and sup all those heavenly chemicals, but now they saw how much more they could make by teasing Eddie in stages. They shivered with excitement imaging how good the end was going to be. They were already feeling pretty buzzed.

Eddie practically hobbled to the door, instinctively trying to hide an erection that wasn't actually there, but felt like it should be.

"Bye Mrs C!" He almost shouted as he dashed past. If she said anything in return he was too far out of the door to hear it.

Eddie was all but running back to the apartment.

**Too quickly Eddie.**

This time the throb was deep and burning, and centred right in his gut. Eddie stumbled up the hill, his eyes closing as more moans tried to escape his lips.

Venom took pity and directed him to an alley where upon he immediately stuffed his arm into his mouth. It was all so good. He keened into his leather jacket as heat slinked up and down his spine and his hips juddered against the wall. His other hand went to his crotch but there wasn't anything to hold, nothing to fondle, and no amount of rubbing would make anything happen. Physical stimulation was off the cards today.

He whimpered against his improvised gag. His fingers sought the rough surface of the brick, craving any kind of friction. He needed touch, he needed more.

**Not yet, Eddie.**

_Please Vee, please!_ He begged.

**When we get home.**

_I can't get home like this!_

His thighs were beginning to feel the strain of his desire. They wanted to rut, wanted to thrust and give into lust, but there wasn't anything his thighs could achieve right now. He didn't even have half a chubb to work with.

**Very well.**

The arousal went down a few notches and Eddie shuddered. It wasn't ideal, but it was bearable. Kind of like the time his college boyfriend had dared him to use a vibrating butt plug all day on its lowest setting. He'd definitely be at half mast if his cock was allowed to be involved, but maybe it was a good that it wasn't.

Eddie let out a long breath and wiped his slobber from his sleeve. He braced both hands against the wall.

**You should start walking** , Venom said nonchalantly.

And he did, because really, he had no other choice.

It was tortuous. The low level burn wouldn't increase no matter what he did, nor would it die away either. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be constantly aroused. He remembered reading an article about it once then quickly shut away that thought to stop Venom getting any ideas.

He was sweating way too much considering the weather. He prayed everyone would give him a wide berth, the urge to just grind against every pole or mail box he saw was getting stronger. Venom had his whole body buzzing and by the time he reached his front door he was practically trembling.

Eddie fumbled for his keys and cursed not being able to find the lock. A tendril extended to guide his hand, the cool texture of it pulling a moan from his mouth. He made a grab for it, trying to make it stay, make it touch him more, but it vanished with a dark chuckle ringing in his mind.

As soon as the door was open, he threw himself inside, slamming it behind him. He tore off his jacket, flung off his shoes and ran his hands all over his chest, pinching his nipples. But it did nothing. It didn't help. Only Venom's touch made a difference.

He whined in frustration. This was worse than the butt plug. At least he could turn that up. This was being constantly on edge - not enough to get off, too much to ignore. It was going to drive him mad if it went on for much longer.

So Venom switched it off.

Suddenly all the build-up was gone. All that beautiful, agonizing heat and want was gone.

Eddie was left feeling cold and shaky. He should have been happy, should have felt relieved, but instead he felt bereft. He had been denied release and he so, so wanted it now.

Sweat trickled down his back. He swallowed his pride. He craved more.

"Please Vee, _please_." He panted.

**Shall I turn it on again?**

It only took a few heartbeats for Eddie to answer.

"Yes."

It hit him with full force and he collapsed to the floor.

Wave after wave of stimulation rode through his body and he writhed uncontrollably. He groaned and mewled, his words becoming a string of half-uttered nonsense. His hands flailed wildly looking for something, _anything_ to grip. Electricity was building in his spine, his toes curling so hard they were starting to cramp.

It was so intense. Everything burned and twisted with heat and passion all the way down to his fingertips. He was right on the edge of orgasm, right before the crash, but the crash wasn't coming. His back arched and his muscles strained as he begged to cum, begged to be sent over the edge. His vision was going cloudy, he couldn't take much more.

So Venom let him go.

Normally Eddie's orgasm was sharp, white hot, and blinding. But this felt more like a tsunami in his brain. It was so big he was washed away by it and sent into a deep sea of euphoria. His head was absolutely swimming. And it wasn't stopping. It wasn't dying down. It just kept on rolling and rolling like waves on the ocean.

His body was a limp, boneless mass unmoving on the floor. Every trace of tension and strain was gone. He was both exhausted and completely refreshed. But all Eddie could do was breathe and listen to his heartbeat.

Venom, meanwhile, was practically drunk. They were intoxicated on a heady mix of serotonin, oxytocin and norepinephrine. There was too much of everything, even for them. They lurched around Eddie's brain looking for an exit and eventually found the spinal cord. They wobbled down the vertebrae making Eddie twitch and giggle.

They finally managed the pull themselves together enough to form a pool on his chest, but anything else was currently beyond their abilities.

Eddie couldn't even move his head to look, but he gave a rather stoned sounding chuckle.

"Was that good for you too?"

**Yes.....Very good.....We should do it again.**

Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, we should.... But maybe just in the house?"

He managed to raise a hand and stroke the quivering mass of ink. They attempted to stroke him back.

**The brain has no refectory period, Eddie.**

He let out an amused huff.

"I don't think I can go again love, not yet."

**Maybe later?**

"Maybe."

After a while, when his vision had finally steadied, Eddie glanced down at his crotch. It was still bone dry. Only his rumpled clothes said anything had happened.

**Shall we include it next time?**

Venom was of course referring to his cock.

"Yeah, um." He swallowed. "Let's do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Come on guys, if you can't do brain sex in Symbrock, where can you? ;)
> 
> Leave to comment to let me know if I've made anyone's day.


End file.
